


Contrition

by vampiricrose



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, enjoy my mayamoxxi spams im really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: The 5 times Maya said she loved Moxxi, and the one time Moxxi said she loved Maya.





	Contrition

**1**

  
It’s late. Maya hasn’t really had time to do much, what with trying to stop Jack, save Roland and the other ridiculous responsibilities she had gotten, and she didn’t necessarily have a place to sleep.  
So, she normally slept out in Moxxi’s bar. Whether it be her head craned uncomfortably on the bar, curled up in a booth, Moxxi was always accommodating to her. Occasionally, she woke up with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, smelling faintly of wine and perfume. Half asleep, she sat up, Moxxi cooing her a greeting as she slid over to bring out glasses for her bars opening. Grabbing the excess amount of guns she had slid off her holsters, she yawned, and stepped out of the bar, a quiet, “Thanks, love you.”  
<strike> (She didn’t realise what she said until she went to the fast travel, and promptly groaned out loud.) </strike>  
  
**2**

  
Moxxi smiled at her, leaning over the bar, seductive voice never lenient. “Hey, sugar. Mind doing some work for me?” Maya’s head tilted in curiosity, putting down a half-drank shot of whiskey. Noting her eagerness, Moxxi elaborated. About the underdome, about revenge, about whatever. Stretching her neck and downing the rest of her drink, she stood up. “I’m on it. Need a break from this Angel business, regardless.”  
“Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave. Hurry back, hon.” Moxxi teased, tilting her head, and moving the glass to clean it. “Love ya.”  
<strike> (Yet again, she supposes she does it subconsciously.) </strike>  
  
**3**

  
Sliding a handful of cash into a jar, she had too much money regardless, Maya sat down. “Oh? Thanks for the tip.”  
“No problem, Moxx’.”  
“Oh? That’s a new nickname,” Moxxi asked, moving to put the money in a register, and _ holy shit that’s a lot _ .  
Maya grinned, “Spend too much time around you to call you anything else. Your name isn’t the easiest to make as a nickname, either.”  
“Suppose you’re right. I’m more used to being called ‘babe’ or ‘bitch’, though. Either works.”  
“Who calls you a bitch?”  
“Jack did. Remember?” Moxxi sniggered at the memory, the utter scream of anger Jack had when the destruction site was destroyed is something she’ll _ never _ forget. Their talk was cut short, when Maya got a call on her Echo, something about a body double and a pocket watch. “Right. Gotta go. Sorry, Moxx. I love you.”  
<strike> (Yeah, no, that was way too raw for her to just slide off as accident.) </strike>  
  
**4**

  
Fire and explosions surrounded her. Sanctuary burned before her own eyes, even the Firehawk had never seen such utter destruction. Yet the only thing on her mind to do is to protect and find Moxxi. She won’t die here, and neither will Maya. When she approached the building, the sprint and heavy breathing was drowned out by her own heartbeat.  
The building had collapsed, people crawling out and crying. A sob choked its way out of her throat, and she ran over to the ever-too-familiar red outfit.  
“Moxxi? Hey, Moxx-?” She babbled out, phaselocking buzzards and raiders, ignoring the bullets piercing her body.  
Moxxi was dead in front of her. It doesn’t feel real, _ it doesn’t feel real _ , her body was mangled, arms broken, and Maya fell to her knees. A broken cry, and she finally relented to the emotions in her body. “Moxxi, Moxx… I love you, why are you… Moxx--”  
  
She sat up, gasping, choking. Fucks sake… what kind of fucked up nightmare was that..? Internally, she thanks God that Moxxi wasn’t in the bar, yet.  
<strike> (At this point, Maya couldn’t deny her feelings.) </strike>  
  
**5**

  
Their lips disconnect from others, catching a breath. Maya _ really _ doesn’t know how she ended up in this situation, but she doesn’t necessarily care. She knows in the long run, the fact she did this with Moxxi is gonna fuck her up emotionally, but she’s also beyond repairing. Maya doesn’t even know if Moxxi’s even dated a girl like _ this _ before. And she doesn’t care. She wants to fall back into the rhythm of her body again, but Moxxi has to leave, and she’s left covered in blankets and half-ruined clothes.  
“I love you, Moxxi.”  
<strike> (She loves her. She really does.) </strike>  
  
** +1**

  
Moxxi watches, eyes watering and facial expression turned broken as she watches the woman who loved her dissipate into dust. Her last words were just quiet words to Ava, doing nothing but keep her safe. Something inside of her hurt as that _ bastard _ used her own phaselock powers against Ava. She fell to her knees, hiding behind her bar. "Maya... I love you, I'm so sorry."  
<strike> (She loved her, too.) </strike>


End file.
